The invention relates to a reusable container capable of transporting fragile, yet heavy loads. More specifically, the invention relates to a rugged container which can be re-used multiple times and is readily assembled and disassembled for use and for return transport. A method of using such a container is also provided.
Those engaged in transporting fragile but heavy cargoes will appreciate the dilemma of creating a container which is able to withstand the considerable stresses applied to a container during multiple uses for transporting, for example, glass sheets, while at the same time being light enough to be easily handled, and readily disassembled, preferably by one person, and importantly, being cost effective, compared to other types of packaging/containers. The present invention satisfies these often conflicting objectives.